


Honk, Honk, Motherfucker!

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Dan Vs.
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Car Sex, Come Swallowing, Drabble, Frottage, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-12-28 09:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21134390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Dan and Lightning fuck in the backseat while Chris is incredibly uncomfortable and incredibly turned on.





	Honk, Honk, Motherfucker!

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of dumb ideas-

Dan, Lightning, and Chris were driving home after another one of Dan's crazy schemes. Lightning was in the backseat with Dan while Chris was driving. There was a rather uncomfortable vibe in the car, the only sound being soft music coming from the car's radio. Lightning looked over at Dan, the black-haired man looking out the window, grumpy look on his face. The cat boy scooted closer, resting his head on the shorter man's shoulder, causing him to stiffen slightly but, relaxing once he realized it was just Lightning.

"Something wrong, Dan?" The blue eyed boy asked. Dan didn't respond, just shaking his head slightly.  
"Are you sure?" The boy continued, making eye contact with Dan's window reflection.  
Dan didn't respond again, nodding this time. Lightning puffed his cheeks out, a sign he was annoyed. The boy brought a hand to Dan's cheek, turning him to face the cat boy.  
"Something wrong?" The boy asked again, serious look on his face. Dan's green eyes looked to the side, cheeks a light pink.

Lightning glanced down, noticing a tent in Dan's jeans. The cat boy smirked, taking hold of the clothed member and gently rubbing it a few times. Dan let out a soft, shuddering moan in response. He glared at Lightning, trying to act annoyed but Lightning squeezed Dan's erection in response, causing another moan to escape from Dan's lips. 

"Dan? Are you okay?" Chris asked, looking at Dan through the rear window.  
"I-I'm fine-" Dan mumbled, cheeks red.  
"Are you sure? I don't want you getting carsick again--" Chris continued.  
"I said, I'm fine!" Dan shouted, annoyed by Chris's pestering. 

Lightning purred, locking lips with Dan, the pair continuing to make out, only stopping momentarily to breathe and then resume their make out. Lightning eventually pulled away, spit dribbling down his chin, panting, and his cheeks red; Dan was in a similar situation. Lightning sat on Dan's lap, rolling his hips forward, pressing his crotch against Dan's, causing Dan to lustfully whimper at each thrust. "What are you two do-" Chris began, turning around and stopping when he noticed what was going on and silently turning back, cheeks now a soft pink.

Lightning continued rolling his hips and grinding their crotches together, Dan continuing to gasp and moan, getting more and more aroused. Dan loved the feeling but, the roughness of his jeans was bugging him. Dan unzipped his jeans and took his cock out of his boxers, revealing through the zipper hole. The cat boy adjusted and ran his tongue over the underside of Dan's stiff cock, causing the man to grunt, gripping the boy's messy brown hair. 

"D-Don't stop-" The green-eyed male gasped, looking down at the blue-eyed cat boy who was now taking more of Dan's length into the wet warmth of Lightning's mouth.  
"Mmm~" Lightning moaned around his lover's hard pole, coating it in saliva as he palmed his own member through his shorts. Dan whimpered and bucked his hips forward, causing the boy to let out a surprised half-moan, half-gag.  
"S-So good...F-Fuck~" Dan growled, continuing to force Lightning to take more of his cock, the boy purring around the length, causing Dan to whimper, lustfully. 

Chris continued driving, occasionally glancing in the rearview mirror. The man couldn't ignore the moans of the two males, his cock stiff in his khaki pants, aching to be touched. The man whimpered, biting his lip to try and ignore the pair in the backseat, but, failing to do so.  
"Fuck it..." Chris growled, pulling the car off to the side, thankfully it was late at night so it's highly unlikely that anybody wouldn't interrupt them.

"Chris? What're you-?" Dan started, quickly noticing what the man was doing as he opened the door that Lightning's behind was pointed towards. The cat boy was too absorbed in his action to even notice what was happening. The taller man pulled down Lightning's shorts, exposing his round ass.  
"Hey, Dan? Do you have any lube on you by chance?" Chris asked, cheeks red in arousal. Dan smirked at his friend and pulled out a small bottle from his jean's pocket and tossed it to the light haired man.

Lightning continued sucking Dan as Chris poured a generous amount of the cold jelly onto his fingers and slicked up Lightning's entrance, causing the boy to whimper at the cold feeling. Lightning popped off Dan's cock, saliva dripping between the two, a thin line of spit connecting them.  
"Are you okay with this, Lightning?" Chris nervously asked.  
"Y-Yeah..." Lightning panted, gripping Dan's black shirt. 

Chris inserted a finger, causing Lightning to whine and let out small gasps as Chris slowly stretching the boy. He soon added a second finger, stretching the boy more.  
"You're doing so good, babe..." Dan soothed, kissing the whimpering cat boy.  
"A-Ahhh..." Lightning moaned, feeling a third finger enter him. Lightning whined at the loss of the fingers but soon moaned loudly as he felt Chris's slicked-up member take place of his fingers.  
"NNGHH-" Lightning grunted, surprised at Chris's size, he was bigger than he expected. 

"S-Sorry! I probably should've...ahh...eased it in slowly..." Chris apologized, starting to thrust, trying to set a pace for himself.  
"N-No- It's fine- A-AHHH-" Lightning moaned, enjoying feeling Chris's well-endowed length thrusting in and out of him.  
"This is hot as fuck..." Dan growled, stroking his cock, enjoying watching his best friend fucking his lover.

Lightning went back down on Dan, taking his length into his mouth again. Lightning loved being used like this; taking dicks in both of his holes.  
"F-Fuck..." Chris groaned, speeding up his pace. Lightning moaned and started to purr around Dan's member, the vibrations causing Dan to let out a pleased whine. Lightning could tell both men were reaching their limits, both breathing faster. 

"F-Fuck...I'm not gonna last...much longer..." Dan panted, tangling his fingers in the boy's brown hair.  
"Me...neither..." Chris gasped, biting his bottom lip, cheeks a deep red, gripping Lightning's ass around. Chris took hold of Lightning's tail and yanked it, causing the boy to shudder, cum spraying out into his shorts. 

Dan began thrusting fast and hard and Chris did the same, causing the boy to weakly whimper and moan. Dan inserted his full length into Lightning's waiting mouth, filling it with hot seed. Lightning gulped, swallowing most of Dan's sticky love, a bit dribbling down his chin. Chris let out a shaky moan, his cum filling up Lightning's hole. The trio took a moment to regain their composure.

Chris pulled out and tucked his softening dick back into pants. He sat down in the front seat, taking a breath before resuming their drive home. Lightning and Dan stayed in the backseat, fixing their clothing.  
"Hey, Guys. Just for the record, this **NEVER** happened." Chris stated, wanting to leave this instance behind.  
"Don't worry, Chris...Our lips are sealed." Lightning softly murmured, making a zipper motion over his mouth. "Don't worry...We won't tell Elise- Unless, you piss me off..." Dan chuckled, resting his hands behind his head.The rest of the ride home went without issue, the trio keeping this little moment a sworn secret.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Also, have a Happy Halloween! 🎃
> 
> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated! 💕


End file.
